


and I said “no” like a liar

by cissathebookworm



Series: kiss the boy [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, romance and hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Dick realizes he may have just screwed up. Barry is a little shit. Iris will certainly be Dick's savior. But what else is new? [Barry finds out Dick is dating his foster brother]
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: kiss the boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655542
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	and I said “no” like a liar

“Who’re you texting?” Barry asks teasingly, grinning at his new friend. 

Dick looks up at Barry and unsuccessfully tries to hide his smile, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m playing Candy Crush.” 

“Uh-huh,” Barry smirks, “So you’re not texting a girlfriend?” 

“Aren’t you nosy for a guy I’ve only known a week,” Dick playfully snaps. 

“C’mon, Dick, you can tell me! We’ve got another,” Barry checks his computer, “ten minutes before the results will be ready.” 

Dick sets his phone to the side, “Fine. Fine! Well, we’re not exactly boyfriends yet but he’s super cute and we’re setting up a date for tonight assuming nothing comes up.” 

“Ohhh,” Barry coos, “Where is he taking you?” 

Dick scoffs, “Knowing him? Probably Big Belly Burger before a walk in the park.” 

“That’s the least romantic date I’ve ever heard of,” Barry rolls his eyes, “It sounds like something my foster brother would do.” Dick makes a questioning sound and Barry continues, “Didn’t Joe tell you?” 

“I know that you and his daughter Iris are foster siblings,” Dick shrugs, “I thought there were only two of you?” 

Barry shakes his head, “Nope. There’s three of us.” 

Dick laughs, “Well, I still think I’ll be fine then. He told me not to date any of his kids.” 

Barry ugly snorts, “Well, I’m very happy being single right now and Iris is still trying to move on from Eddie. So you only have to worry about our brother and it’s obvious you already have another guy in mind. You’re probably safe.” 

Dick grins and rolls his chair closer to Barry’s desk. He sets his elbows on the wood and leans in toward Barry, “So. What’s your brother’s name? Just out of professional curiosity so I don’t appear to be a dick when Joe mentions him.” 

Barry nods his understanding, “Right, right. Well, his name is Wally.” 

Dick flails and almost falls out of his chair. His mouth gapes open a tiny bit, “Wally? Oh, shit. I mean, what are the chances...”

“What?” Barry asks in alarm, “What’s wrong? What chances?” 

“Do you happen to have a picture of your brother?” 

“Dick, are you alright?” both men ignore the beeping that signals the test is complete and ready for review. 

Dick stares at Barry in desperation and asks again, “Do you have a picture?” 

Barry unlocks his phone, pulls up a photo, and shows the screen to Dick, “Yeah, why?” 

Dick’s face turns white and he swallows hard, “I think I just fucked up.” 

“Don’t tell me…” Barry pleads. 

“I met Wally at Jitters before I came in for my first day of work,” Dick confirms, “and he’s who I’m planning a date with. I’m screwed, aren’t I?” 

“No, no,” Barry shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair nervously, “We’ll work this out! Wally’s been super excited since he met you and Iris mentioned that he seems very smitten. Iris!” 

“What about Iris?” Dick warily asks. 

Barry grabs Dick’s face, “We’ll text Iris! She can help us keep this from Joe! We’ll need a sibling planning session and lots of beer but we can make this work!” Barry lets go of Dick’s face and gestures in the air with vague motions. Dick stares at his friend in concern. “Dude, do you trust me?” 

“I mean, as well as I trust anyone I just met a week ago.” 

“Hey!” Barry turns his scandalized gaze back on Dick from where he had been furiously texting Iris, “Man, I’m helping you out here! Have a little more faith! I could leave you to clean this mess up on your own!” 

“No!” Dick yelps, “No, I’d like the help, thanks.” 

Barry smirks at the other man, “That’s what I thought.” 

“God, you’re vindictive. Anyone ever tell you that?” Dick sounds grudgingly impressed. 

Barry’s smirk widens, “Why thank you, I do try!” Barry sighs in relief, “Okay, Iris said she’d meet us for lunch tomorrow. She would have met us today if we texted just a few minutes earlier. She’s going out with a friend from work and she doesn’t want to cancel.” 

“That’s fair,” Dick allows, “And what about Wally? Should he be in on this too?” 

Barry shakes his head, “Nope. I love him but he’s a blabbermouth so it’s best to keep this close to our chests.” 

“He already knows I’m a detective and that I work here,” Dick says. 

“Does he know who’s your partner?” Barry raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

“No,” Dick shakes his head. 

Barry shrugs, “Then we’ll keep him in the dark until we talk this over with Iris tomorrow.” 

Dick sighs, “Fine. Barry, the results.” 

“Oh!” Barry jumps and slides over to the machine, “Thanks for reminding me! I would have completely forgotten them otherwise.” Dick hums in reply. After a few minutes of taking down the results and properly putting the machine in sleep mode, Barry turns to Dick again. “Iris says go on your date with Wally and have a good time. We’ll figure this out tomorrow,” Barry hands the results to Dick. “Trust us.” 

Dick nods and accepts the file with the results, “Oh, I’ll do my best. And I’ll try not to act awkward in front of Joe.” 

Barry snickers, “You’ll be fine.” 

“If I’m not, I want roses on my casket,” Dick says with a completely straight face. 

Barry’s snickering turns into full-blown laughter and after a few seconds, Dick’s stoic expression crack and he joins in the laughter. They try to calm down but every time they look at each other, they start to crack up again. After a few minutes of laughter, Joe walks into Barry’s lab and quirks an eyebrow at the pair. “Dick, Barry. Are the results ready?” 

Dick hands the file over and finally contains himself, “Yeah, we can go back down to our desks and discuss it so Barry can get back to work,” Dick waves to Barry as he follows Joe out of the lab. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess where the title comes from?? Ten virtual cookies for all right guesses!


End file.
